Aim of the Game
by tealen
Summary: If he had ever let her win, she would have stopped coming to him for the challenge. Shikamaru couldn’t have that. That troublesome, troublesome woman. ShikaSaku OneShot


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but this storyline. Teehee.

Aim Of The Game

Moonsing

* * *

Shikamaru slapped the shogi piece on the wooden board. "Check mate" He grinned admiring his work. After noticing the lingering silence, his attention was turned to his opponent. Her head was bowed down in defeat, her pink tresses concealing her face. Shikamaru twitched. _This is not good._

"Why can't you let me win Shikamaru?" She whined. Shikamaru was utterly confused. Just last game she was so furious that-

"I give up!!!!" _Oh…there was her fury_. Shikamaru winced.

"Troublesome. If I let you win Sakura, we wouldn't be really playing" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed like a like a child.

"But-but do you realize how much this is wounding my ego?" She looked up at Shikamaru, a puppy dog pout graced her pretty features. It seemed like her eyes were boring into his soul and he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Why do you keep coming back if you know you'd be defeated anyways? Its entirely your fault." Right after he said what he did, Shikamaru regretted every bit of it.

"You know I can't resist a challenge Shikamaru…" Her voice was soft and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

Shikamaru knew very well of her need to win. He didn't know but he was sure he wasn't in his right mind when he accepted her challenge. He avoided playing shogi with women like the plague but somehow, Sakura ensnared him to do the unthinkable.

"Very well, tomorrow it is then?"

"Yea. Tomorrow" Sakura sighed. He didn't know what was going on with her. After every game she'd be like this...somehow disappointed.

After she slid the door shut behind her Shikamaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Being alone in a room with Sakura wasn't good for his sanity. It took every ounce of his resolve to not blurt anything out…unnecessary. If he had ever let her win, she would have stopped coming to him for the challenge. Shikamaru couldn't have that. That troublesome, troublesome women.

* * *

The Next Day…

* * *

"Check mate" Shikamaru sat there dumbfounded. He had lost. He had lost to Sakura. He didn't even let her win.

"But I-I" He stuttered. Sakura grinned triumphantly. Shikamaru finally collected himself. "I let you win"

Sakura's pretty smile transformed into a scowl. "You did not! and you know it!" She sat crossed legged in a very Shikamaru way. She pointed a finger at him over the shogi board. He loved how she acted around him. It was amusing. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. It was over. It was_ all_ over. He guessed he should have been relieved, but he had been itching to ask Sakura out ever since their first game. He wasn't just about to let it go just yet...

Then Shikamaru did something he didn't expect.

"Would you like to go out with me?" His mouth ran dry as his eyes widened in shock. Her eyebrows were raised and she wore an expression of surprise; a very adorable one at that. She blinked as her hand fell back to her lap. Despite his age, it would be Shikamaru's first official date. Although, if she refused, it would be his first rejection.

She was quiet. _Uh Oh_

"Finally!" Sakura quickly stood up and giggled. Shikamaru didn't know how much of this shock he could handle in one day. _Finally?_ He thought.

Shikamaru scratched his head as he too, stood up. "Is that a yes?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and walked around the shogi board. She kissed him on the cheek. "What do you think, dummy?" With that she giggled and practically skipped towards the sliding door. She stopped before she could step outside.

"What-"

"Uhh I guess I'll pick you up at 5:30" She turned to look at Shikamaru still holding his cheek. She blushed, nodded and left.

Sakura smiled the whole way home like some child who had a secret only she knew.

Shikamaru was too lazy to take any girls out on dates; Sakura knew this. So one day she decided that the only way she could actually get Shikamaru to ask her out was through shogi. It was the man's job to ask the girl out after all. She would never have guessed how much fun messing with Shikamaru's head would be. It was, of course, a very ingenious mind that she, Sakura Haruno, had just out smarted. That man was so infuriating at times but she liked it. He knew how to push the right buttons and he knew when it was time to stop.

It finally dawned on Shikamaru. _She planned this all along!_ He smiled to himself as he bent down to clean up the pieces. _Oh yeah Shikamaru, you are smooth with the ladies_.

She had let him win all this time, she was smart enough to acknowledge his weaknesses. As uncomfortable as it sounded, he was actually thankful for it.

So that's why he liked her so much_._

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for your guy's faves! it really makes my day!


End file.
